


Unyielding

by Loloebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloebee/pseuds/Loloebee
Summary: Yes, the war had definitely broken Granger, but Severus spared her no pity. Beyond everything, they were all broken.orHermione returns to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Unyielding

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Potions Master Severus Snape sat across from each other at a low table, a lit fireplace crackling beside them. Neither spoke as they each prepared their tea as they liked; Minerva, with a splash of fresh milk with no sugar, and Severus, with no milk and two heaped teaspoons of sugar.  
Besides the fireplace crackling and the gentle clinks of the spoons as they stirred their tea, there was no sound. They each savoured the moment; the quiet pleasantness of just being in one another’s company without the need to fill the silence.

It was Fawkes who evidently broke the calm, his shrill cry reverberating off the cold castle stone of the Headmistresses office. Severus downed the last of the tea dregs and set his cup gently back down. “I suppose we should get to it then Minerva.”

The older woman nodded and waved her hand at her desk. A lone scroll lifted from a large pile of parchment and slowly drifted towards her, coming to rest in her out-stretched hand. “All the damage to the castle has been repaired and the dormitories have been refurbished. As it stands, we are ready to receive students tomorrow for the beginning of the school year.”

Severus nodded, “And the house elves?”

Minerva sighed deeply as she unravelled the scroll. “It took a lot of convincing. They are all still mourning the death of Albus and Dobby, but they are prepared to continue on working.”

Severus nodded, his relief clearly evident on his face. There was no possible way Hogwarts would have been able to resume without the help of house elves. Severus’ eyes flicked to the portrait that hung above the headmistresses desk and studied the still sleeping occupant. Albus Dumbledore was still to awaken from his slumber. But he had led a long and full life, and Severus suspected that he would remain sleeping for a while; a way for his soul to rest.

“Michael Corner, Tracey Davis and Hermione Granger will be returning to finish their seventh year. The only three from their year.”

Severus nodded, unsurprised that Granger was returning to finish her studies despite being dubbed a war hero. There was no obligation for the witch to finish her studies at all; she would land any job she applied for. He could imagine her insistent owls and floo appearances to Minerva and he shuddered, suddenly glad he was not the headmaster anymore.

“I thought we might also further discuss the matter of Miss Grangers return.”  
Severus fought to keep his face expressionless, as Minerva surveyed him for a reaction. Severus and Minerva were the only two people aware that Granger had returned to him in the Shrieking Shack as the war built to its climax. She had confided in Minerva later that she had come across an antidote to Nagini’s venom while she was researching the snake as a Horcrux. She had kept that antidote on her at all times in case one of the Trio became a victim to it’s bite. Severus barely remembered much besides staring into Harry’s green eyes and then falling into darkness, and then awakening to the wide, frightened set of brown eyes that belonged to Granger. After that, he slipped in and out of consciousness until he later woke up in St Mungos with a sore throat and neck scar. He had not seen Granger since that night. 

Minerva let out a long sigh and removed her glasses. “Harry hasn’t spoken much of their time in Malfoy Manor, but he has made brief mentions of the torture Hermione received under the hands of Bellatrix.”

Severus suppressed a shudder. He had been present at many Death Eater revels and knew exactly the extent of torture Bellatrix was capable of. One night in particular stood out to Severus from the days that followed Voldemort’s return. Bellatrix, who’s incarceration in Azkaban had deprived her of participating in her usual depravity, sought to make up lost time by snatching as many mudbloods as she could get her hands on. The Dark Lord had also gifted Bellatrix, his most faithful servant, with a cursed knife that left its victims with unhealable wounds. The horror of the night was burned into Severus’ mind forever. Rumour had it that The Snatchers were formed by Bellatrix as a way to provide her with a steady stream of victims. Nausea suddenly rolled in his stomach and Severus forced himself to focus on the deep crimson feathers of Fawkes until the feeling of revulsion passed. 

“Harry said he did not witness the torture himself, as Weasly and himself were locked in the cellar, but he said that her screams will haunt him for the rest of his life.” Severus could have sworn he saw her shudder. “He has raised concerns for the lingering effects of her time in the hands of Bellatrix and he has asked me to keep and eye on her.”

Severus snorted, but the older woman ignored him. “I tend to agree with him Severus. I know we have all suffered immensely from this war, but Miss Granger has always been the back bone of that Trio, and I fear she will struggle being back at Hogwarts without Harry or Ron.”

Severus pondered on this for a moment before choosing his works carefully “Do you think it wise to give her the Head Girl position under the circumstances?”

Minerva seemed taken aback for a moment, but she simply said, “She is the most capable witch for that position.”

Severus sighed but nodded his head. “As you wish Minerva.” 

The Headmistress patted his hand softly. 

\-----------------------------

As Severus looked out over the Welcoming Feast, he questioned his life choices. A chorus of excited chatter, the banging of cutlery against plates, and the occasional outbursts of robust laughter filled the room. Next to him, Rubeus Hagrid sat in his enlarged chair gulping down his goblet of butterbeer and singing a soft tune under his breath. Severus cast a quick glance to his other side were Professor Bins floated in deep conversation with Professor Sprout. 

The Sorting Hat had sung its song, the first years had been sorted into their houses, and the Head Mistresses had given her welcome address to the school. Desserts now littered the tables, filling the hall with the smell of cinnamon, butterscotch and custard. Severus took a long slow drag from his goblet, and chanced a look to the Gryffindor table. Granger sat next to the Weasley girl, their heads bowed together closely as they shared a private word. Her face was drawn and she looked thinner than usual. Her mass of messy curls was pulled into a loose bun at the top of her head. The conversation seemed to be becoming heated as Granger shook her head furiously and the Weasly girl fought to keep Granger from leaving the table. But Granger ultimately won, as she successfully wrenched her arm from the red heads grasp and strode from the hall. 

Severus quirked a brow. Normally he would not concern himself with petty schoolgirl drama, but he felt something niggling at the base of his skull, something that said he needed to follow Granger.

Severus excused himself from the head table and made his way through the throngs of students. He caught a glimpse of Granger disappearing around a corner at the top of the stairs and he increased his pace. He contemplated what he would say when he finally caught up with the witch. He had a dozen questions that he had obsessed over since Granger had found him in the Shrieking Shake, dying from Nagini’s bite. But there was only one that mattered to him. A sudden piercing cry, followed by the sound of crashing glass reverberated through the empty halls ahead of Severus. His heart beat furiously and his wand was drawn from its hiding place, held ready in attack position. 

Without a second thought Severus ran in the direction of the commotion, but as he rounded the corner, he skidded to a halt. It was Peeves, who floated in the air with an arm full of inkbottles, singing a crude song. At the end of each line, he lobbed an inkbottle at the stone wall, which shattered loudly and added a rather harmonic crash to his song. As Peeves spotted Granger running toward him, he let out a wicked cackle and sent another three bottles hurtling towards the wall.

“Peeves! Stop that this instant!” The girl cried.

The poltergeists’ gleeful laugh drowned out her words and he lobbed two bottles at her feet. “What is the muddy bloody going to do?” He taunted. Severus felt an odd tightening in his stomach and aimed his wand at the fiend. But he needn’t have worried, because as soon as those words had left Peeves’ mouth, Granger had whipped her wand out, pointed it at the poltergeist and said ‘Waddiwasi’. The remaining ink bottles fell from his arms with a crash as an invisible force sent Peeves hurtling down the hall until he was out of sight, his surprised but delighted screams echoing after him.

Severus debated leaving then, but something pulled at him, urging him to make his presence known to the witch. It was the same niggling sensation he felt earlier in the Great Hall. He had not seen her since the battle of Hogwarts, and there was a question that had been burning through him since he had awoken in St Mungo’s. 

“What is the meaning of all this ruckus?” He tried to sound perturbed, as if the scene that had just unfolded in front of him did not amuse him. Granger flinched slightly at his sudden intrusion, which she covered by straightening her robes.

“Peeves seems to be enjoying the return of students a little too much.” Granger didn’t meet his eye as she scourgified the broken glass and ink from the castle walls with a small wave of her hand. Wandless magic, Severus realised with a jolt. When had the witch learnt that?

“Indeed.” He took a deliberate step closer to her. “I see you are already undertaking your head girl duties with the same irksome zeal as your prefect years.”

“There is a compliment in there somewhere, I’m sure.” She quipped back, still not looking at him. 

Severus blinked, the words taking a moment to sink in. Never in his years had he heard Granger speak to a teacher in such a manor. He half expected her to mumble an apology and scurry away, but instead she straightened and finally turned her eyes up to him. Severus stared back and was surprised at what he saw; she was no longer the chubby cheeked girl whose eyes lit up at the mention of homework. That fierce determination that usually lit her face was gone, and instead there was…nothing. Severus quirked his head. He saw nothing in her eyes; no thirst for knowledge, eagerness or enthusiasm. Nothing. It was as if a flame in her had been snuffed out. He took in the rest of her then; she was definitely thinner and he got the sense that she was trying to hide that fact, as her robes where over sized and hung thickly around her. Dark rings sat under eyes; presumably the result of little to no sleep, and her skin was pale, which highlighted a myriad of scars on her face.

An odd shimmering on Granger’s arm caught his attention. A Glamour, he realised with a start, and an exceptionally good one. Scars no doubt, he thought, as some young witches and wizards were prone to harm themselves. He had seen the same attempt to hide such scars many times before, but Severus, who had used the same magic himself while spying for Dumbledore, looked past the Glamour as if it were merely glass. As he had expected, she was hiding scars, but as he stared longer at the angry red lines, he became sure that it was the word ‘mudblood’ that was etched into Hermione’s skin.

Minerva had mentioned that Granger suffered immense torture at the hands of Bellatrix and he knew that besides the Cruciatus curse, a jynxed knife was Bellatrix’s favourite form of torture. Severus shook the sudden and unwanted image of Bellatrix carving into Granger’s arm and made a move to grab her wrist to glean a better look at the scar, but she was faster. Her hand snatched out and grabbed his robed arm, pulling him down so his eyes were now level with her own.

Severus felt, rather than saw, Granger’s wand pointed painfully into his neck, only inches from the scar left by Nagini. He froze and glanced down; first at Granger’s wand hand, which she held steady and sure, and then to the hand that gripped his arm painful, its knuckles white with strain.

“Touch me again,” She hissed with venom, “and I’ll ensure those fingers never touch a living soul again.” His eyes flicked to hers and he swallowed the biting retort on his tongue.

He saw the torment behind those eyes, those large brown eyes that had lost their spark since the war. He had looked into them enough over the past years to know that the eager brightness that used to light her face was now gone. He had seen those same eyes every time he looked at himself in the mirror. Severus took a shaking breath and nodded his head once in understanding.

Just as quick as she had grabbed him, Granger let go, as if the touch had burned her, and she turned on her heel and strode down the hall before Severus could say another word.


End file.
